Raindrop
by arumatarizu
Summary: Hujan di musim panas. Lama tidak bertemu !


Raindrop.

.

.

 _Okita Sougo Birthday Present_

 _8 July 2015_

Disclaimer : **Sorachi 'Gorilla' Hideaki** -sensei. Cerita keseluruhan milik Author.

.

.

.

* * *

"Padahal musim panas, sorenya hujan begini.."

Gadis 17 tahun yang berteduh di sebuah minimarket di Edo - Kagura, membuka payungnya dan menggantikan genteng minimarket untuk melindunginya dari tetesan hujan yang deras sore ini.

Sebuket bunga ada di tangannya. Gadis dengan qipao merahnya itu terus berjalan menuju pemakaman umum.

Rambut senjanya terurai panjang sepunggung. Tak lupa ia juga selalu memakai cepol yang biasa ia pakai satu di bagian kanan kepala.

Biasanya dia tak akan menggunakan payung saat hujan, malah akan menggunakannya saat matahari terik. Sementara gadis itu terus berjalan, setelah beberapa meter melewati Yorozuya.

Untuk bertemu orang yang berharga baginya.

Sesampainya di pemakaman, ia berjalan terus lurus hingga ia menemukan batu nisan yang ingin ia temui. Sejak hari pemakamannya, Kagura tak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin di tahun ketiga ini dia harus mengunjunginya.

Ia berhenti di depan batu nisan dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Meletakkan sebuket bunga di hadapan batu nisan itu.

"Halo, bodoh. Lama tak jumpa."

Ia memberhentikan pembicaraannya dan mengeluarkan tangannya membiarkannya menyentuh tetesan hujan.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun loh, bodoh!"

Kagura tersenyum, menyentuh batu nisan itu.

Sementara hujan terus bertambah deras, ia sama sekali tak berpindah tempat. Dari situ, pikirannya menelusuri kenangan dulu.

* * *

 _"Hn? Hoi,Ngapain kau disitu? Kayak anak ilang."_

 _"Diam kau, bodoh. Payungku rusak -chan belum selesai membetulkannya."_

 _Kagura berjongkok di depan minimarket biasa tempat ia berteduh kalau-kalau dia kehujanan. Dan yang ia temui cuma seorang polisi tak berguna yang kebetulan sedang keluyuran di tengah hujan di kota Edo siang itu._

 _"Teme, kalau kau datang cuma buat mengejekku lebih baik kau belikan aku sesuatu yang berguna untukku saat ini."_

 _Tanpa sadar si polisi itu berjalan jauh, Kagura sangat ingin menghajar polisi brengsek itu tapi payungnya tak ada disisinya saat ini._

 _"Nanti ya, aku belikannya kalau kau sudah tujuh belas tahun!"_

 _"Aku dengar loh ya! Janji!"_

 _"Ya, janji."_

* * *

Yah, bagi Kagura , memori itu hanya terselip di salah satu memori lain. Lagipula orang yang sudah membuat janji juga sudah meninggal.

"Yah, kalau kau masih ada juga aku tak yakin kau akan menepati janjimu. Kau pasti sudah melupakannya."

Kagura tersenyum seakan melihat orang yang sedang ia kunjungi. Ia menuturkan air matanya sesekali. Wajahnya sangat tenang, berbeda jauh saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Tak ada lagi niat membunuh diantara mereka.

"Lihat kau, kelihatannya kau malah enak-enakan di neraka. Wajahmu sama sekali tak terlihat tersiksa disana."

"Padahal kan kau membunuh orang, menyiksa orang, membuat orang menjadi budakmu, ah, tapi rasanya kau gagal membunuh Hijikata sebelum kematianmu."

Okita Sougo,

Tersenyum pada Kagura karena ledekannya barusan.

"Maaf aku tak mengunjungi hari pemakamanmu. Aku hanya merasa tak percaya jika kau sudah mati secepat itu. Bahkan sebelum aku berusia tujuh belas tahun."

Padahal Kagura juga sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, agar menyatakan perasaan anehnya ini pada Sougo disaat usianya 17 tahun.

"Oh iya, pertama aku mau menepati janjiku, sadis bodoh."

"Aku selalu menyukaimu, bodoh. Aneh rasanya mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang sepertimu tapi ternyata aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga kau hanya bisa membuat wanita menangis atau menjadikannya budak. Kau terlalu bodoh."

Kagura berdiri dari jongkoknya . menatap nisan bernama Okita Sougo dengan mata sayu. Hujan terus menghadiri Edo seakan mengikuti kemana pusat kesedihannya berada.

"Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun ya, Okita Sougo."

* * *

"Oi, gadis China!"

Hijikata menghampiri Kagura yang baru ingin naik tangga ke apartemen Yorozuya. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ini."

Ditangannya sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu gradasi merah marun , sangat menandakan kalau itu benar-benar dari Okita Sougo.

"Kudengar kau ziarah?"

"Ya, lalu payung ini?"

"Ini dari Sougo. Sehari sebelum penggrebekan pemberontak Joui ia memberikannya padaku dan ia bilang aku harus memberikannya padamu saat kau tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau tahu darimana kalau aku tujuh belas tahun?"

"Hn? Dari Gintoki."

"Oh, okay. Terimakasih , mayobaka!"

Kagura meninggalkan Hijikata dan menaiki tangga, lalu masuk ke apartemen Yorozuya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat memegang payung itu, terasa sangat sakit dibagian dadanya.

Ternyata benda berguna saat hujan untukku ini, payung ?

Apa kau sudah tahu kalau kau akan mati sebelum menepati janjimu, bodoh?

 _'Agar aku bisa melindungimu dari tetesan air hujan'_

* * *

FIN.

APA INI. APA? :'V sangat tidak jelas :'v tapi cerita ini sudah mulai jadi sarang laba-laba :'v hanya untuk menunggu ulang tahunnya si Sadis :'v walaupun masih tanggal 7 , karena pas tanggal 8 nya gak punya paket internet *plak*

総合 ，お誕生日 おめでとう！！

アルマタリズ


End file.
